


First Time For Everything

by bellaaanovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Drunk Castiel, Fluff, Gift Giving, Human Castiel, Hunters & Hunting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaaanovak/pseuds/bellaaanovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides Castiel should have a birthday.<br/>The dates are the air dates for No Rest for the Wicked and Lazarus Rising so bear with me. I couldn't find accurate canon dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time For Everything

It was during an investigation that Dean decided Cas should have a birthday.

 

Sam was busy doing research — God knows what kind — so Dean recruited Cas to help him out on a hunt. It was simple, just a vengeful spirit, so he knew Cas could handle it. After all, the guy fought battles in heaven. He could handle a little salt and burn.

They were disguised as guys from the gas company, and the house the spirit lived in decades ago was now the home of a single mother and her ten year old daughter. The little girl, Crystal, was celebrating her tenth birthday party when Cas and Dean rang the doorbell and  _almost_ threw everybody out due to a gas leak. They hadn’t even been there five minutes and the mother, Elisa, talked them into having drinks with her. It was the perfect opportunity to chat with her about the condition of her house. They were okay, for now, at least. If this spirit really wanted something in the house, it would wait until it was safer and quieter. Probably at night, with Dean’s luck.

“So, ma’am, have you had any electricity problems lately? You know, flickering lights, radios and television sets turning on without anyone goin’ near them?” The woman had a blank look on her face. Goddamn civilians, so naïve. “How about cold spots? Temperature drops?” Elisa interrupted Dean with a playful scowl.

“What does any of that have to do with the gas company?” She stammered.

“So it  _has_ been happening.” Cas said suspiciously.

“Well, a couple of times, not that big of a deal – there is a story tied to this h-house, though,” The poor woman was so drunk she could barely speak. In this situation, her word isn’t the best thing to go on. “A  _ghost_ story.”

“Oh? Do tell.” Dean smiled at her and then at Cas. Poor bastard smiled back.

~*~*~*~

For what felt like an hour, but was really twenty minutes, Elisa went on about some early twentieth century barber who lived in this house and was killed by his wife after she learned about his affairs. It seemed ghosty enough for Dean to drag Cas – a very tipsy one – upstairs to scan for EMF. Once they got upstairs, Dean pulled out the reader and it was lighting up like a firework. If that term even applied to an EMF scanner. Cas kept complaining about the noise.

“Dude, we’re freakin’ working. What were you thinkin’?” Dean asked after he reluctantly shut the scanner off due to Cas’ demands.

“I find the taste of alcohol… stronger, now that I am not an angel.”

“Yeah, you think? You don’t got your super, angely tolerance anymore.”

“Angelic,” Cas muttered.

“What?”

“The correct adjective is  _angelic_.” Cas chuckled and then  _took Dean’s wrist_. “I want – I want to go back downstairs.”

“Uh… why, Cas?” Dean responded awkwardly. They only did…  _this_ in private – this was not private. This was a woman’s haunted house.

“The little girl. C-Crystal. It is her birthday. I never understood the concept of birthdays… Of course, not ever having my own, I –“ Dean huffed and cut Cas off. How could he have not had a birthday? Ever?

“Wait, you’ve never celebrated your birthday?” Dean squinted, barely noticing Cas’ hold on his wrist.

“I have never known the date of my birth, no. I have been alive for centuries – I figured it w-was pointless.” Cas has  _never_ had a birthday. What the hell?

“Well, I’m gonna give you one.” Dean said gruffly.

“You can’t just associate any day with my birth, Dean. That isn’t – that isn’t how it  _works_ ,”

“How about this? You’re always sayin’ shit on how I made you wanna be free, and how I taught you how to speak for yourself and be a different person – September 18th.”

“That is the day I pulled you from perdition.” Cas was silent for a while, but as if a fucking light bulb appeared over his head, it seemed like he finally got it. “Ah, I s-see now, Dean. Considering my original date of birth is unknown, you are s-saying I became a new person after meeting you.” Dean scoffed.

“Yeah, somethin’ like that. C’mon.” Dean attempted to pull out of Cas’ grip, but he wouldn’t have it, pushing Dean against the wall and planting a sloppy kiss on his mouth.

Luckily, September 18th was right around the corner.

~*~*~*~

Two weeks have gone by since Dean assigned Cas’ birthday, and it was now September 18th. Cas was out on a supply run with Kevin, but Kevin was really just unknowingly stalling him in time for Dean to prepare something for Cas.

Dean ran into Sam’s room and flipped the light switch on.

“Rise and shine, Sammy!” Sam groaned.

“Don’t ever say that to me ever again,” Sam yawned and Dean shrugged it off.

“Come on. Get up, Sasquatch. You’re gonna help me plan a birthday party.”

~*~*~*~

The bunker was dark when Castiel and Kevin returned. He was unsure why. Once Kevin shut the door, the lights all went on and Dean was at the bottom of the staircase with Sam, and Dean yelled, “Surprise!” Sam also said it, lazily, however, and Castiel almost dropped the bags he was holding.

“Yes, Dean, you surprised me.” Castiel started down the staircase with Kevin and Dean pouted.

“Come on, don’t you remember? Today’s your birthday. This is a  _surprise party_.” Dean held his hands out, waving them around. There were meant to be more people at birthday parties, but almost everyone they knew was dead. So obviously, the Winchesters were an exception.

“Oh. Yes, right. Well, thank you. Again, I am very surprised.” Dean’s face dropped but he still kept a smile on his face.

“You’ll be better next year.”

Dean led Castiel into the library after putting down the bags and the table was covered in food, cakes, pies, and balloons were tied everywhere. He handed Castiel a small box wrapped in what looked like it came from a brown paper bag and urged him to open it. Castiel carefully disassembled the wrapping and opened the small red box underneath it to reveal a bracelet with assorted warding charms hooked to it, including one against angels. Just in case, he figured.

“Dean. This is wonderful.” Castiel said. Dean lifted the silver bracelet and slid it on his wrist.

“It’s real silver. The charms are iron and real silver coated. Got your anti-demon possession, spell wards, anti-angels. You know, considering most of them are out for your ass.” Castiel cut him off by grasping his face in his hands and kissing him tenderly. No one was around, thankfully, and Dean slipped his hands around his waist and kissed him back.

“Thank you.”

“Happy birthday, Cas.”


End file.
